


O Christmas Tree

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Smell that? That’s the smell of Christmas!” Dean exclaimed. Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep whiff, then sneezed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: buying the Christmas tree

“I’m tellin’ you, Cas, it’s gonna be awesome.” The Christmas tree lot was a riot of festive music and colorful lights. It was busy, but not packed, and the kids that always seemed to be running around places like these were the polite kind. The second they passed through the arch made out of woven branches, the smell of pine swirled around them.

 

“Smell that? That’s the smell of Christmas!” Dean exclaimed. Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep whiff, then sneezed. Dean laughed at the affronted look on Castiel’s face as he rubbed at his nose. “Yeah, it takes some getting used to. Come on, let’s go pick us out a Christmas tree.”

 

They wandered through the rows and rows of trees, each one more beautiful than the last. Dean would tug on Castiel’s hand and pull him excitedly from tree to tree. He showed him the different things to look for, the structure of the branches, the size, needle freshness. It was something he had loved doing with Sam when they were kids, and it was even more exciting to do it with Castiel now.

 

Each time he brought Castiel up to a tree, his face would scrunch up and he would sneeze. At first Dean attributed it to an overload of smells, but when Castiel’s eyes started to water and his nose started to run, Dean began to think it was something a little more serious.

 

“Cas, I think you might be allergic to Christmas trees.” Castiel turned incredulous eyes on Dean.

 

“But I can’t be!” Castiel protested. “Angels aren’t affected by allergies, and it should have stayed that way when I became a human.”

 

“Well, stranger things have happened.” Dean shrugged his shoulders. Castiel sneezed, then did his best to glare at himself, which resulted in a sort of cross eyed look. Dean did his best not to laugh as he linked arms with Castiel and began to lead them out of the Christmas tree lot.

 

“Dean, we can’t leave yet. We don’t have a tree.” Dean sighed and rubbed the small of Castiel’s back.

 

“Babe, there’s no way we can get a live tree if you have allergies that are this bad.” Castiel pouted.

 

“Then what are we supposed to do for a tree?”

 

\----------------------

 

Castiel and Dean stood in the middle of Walmart in front of dozens of boxes of artificial Christmas trees. Castiel knelt down in front of one of the boxes to squint at the label. “Dean these are a travesty.” Dean knelt down behind him and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders.

 

“C’mon, babe. They’re not _that_ bad. And besides, if we get one of these, we can use it over and over again instead of getting rid of it every year.” He planted a kiss against Castiel’s cheek. “It’s practical.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Practical, yes. Festive, not so much.” Dean chuckled and rubbed his nose against Castiel’s neck.

 

“That’s just because you’re seeing them all plain. Just wait until you see it with the decorations on, Cas. There’s nothing better than coming downstairs in the middle of the night when the only lights in the room are the ones on the tree, and it’s just giving off this…ethereal glow. It’s something you’ve just gotta see, Cas. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

 

Castiel sighed and leaned back into Dean’s embrace. “All right. I suppose these will be…acceptable.” He felt Dean’s lips curve up into a smile against the nape of his neck. Ten minutes later, they were headed back to the bunker with their brand new artificial Christmas tree in the back of the Impala.


End file.
